


A Domestic Mundane

by inurclosets



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inurclosets/pseuds/inurclosets
Summary: Sometimes Thorfinn's presence can bring the sense of normalcy to an otherwise hectic existence because when Thorfinn is nearby, Askeladd can at least rest assured that no other will be allowed near enough to usurp his life.





	A Domestic Mundane

Thorfinn was belligerent to the concept of romance. ..Or rather he was far more engaged by the need to survive that matters of romance were of no concern to him. Askeladd has observed several times over the course of the past ten or eleven years now how Thorfinn would remain completely blind to the affections and flirtations of others. It was amusing to say the least but Askeladd wasn’t so diluted into missing the similarities Thorfinn appeared to share with himself in that regard. It was a wonder that none of his own men seemed to ever question the fact that their boss himself had never taken a moment to lie with a woman. He’d flirted with them certainly, won their favor plenty, but slept with them sparingly. Women knew often that sex could be a tool and frequently used it to win their own ambitions. Askeladd had no time to be derailed by such tactics, so he kept his bed favors far and few between, with the odd exceptions here and there with a man he trusted more implicitly than others.

Despite both being hardened warriors with the blood of hundreds on their hands, Bjorn could be an exceptionally gentle and tender lover. The indulgences were few and far between, but when they came up, none of Askeladd’s men dared breathe mention of it in their presence lest their head be cut from their shoulders.

Thorfinn only ever seemed to give unremarkable glances, as if the whole concept flew over his head. Askeladd assumed the boy would never come to understand companionship with such a narrow focus on revenge.

_Such a waste of a talented young man_, Askeladd thought to himself as he admired the dedication Thorfinn put into learning his craft. There was no doubt that this young boy would one day become an incredible warrior like his father but he was certainly blinded by the rage he held for his pseudo mentor and nemesis, which was fair, Askeladd supposed though hardly fitting for such promise. Askeladd sighed, knowing his own words and life choices really didn’t make him any better of a man for following the pursuits he did in life but if Thorfinn could escape all of this, then perhaps he would succeed where his father had previously failed. There was a strange euphoric feeling in wishing the best for someone who had made it their life’s goal to kill you.

“I don’t think he’ll be the one to do it,” Askeladd confessed softly to Bjorn one day after one of their more intimate sessions, “He wouldn’t know what to do after I was gone. His life would lose purpose, and if he were to succeed, he’d probably take that frustration out on the world...” Askeladd sighed, giving a frustrated grimace, “How did I end up attached to this brat? How irritating.”

Bjorn gave him a considerate look, “How would you want to go, if you had a choice?”  
Askeladd hummed, “Hmm, in battle, but I suppose that isn’t saying much.” He gave Bjorn a small smirk, “Perhaps in the heat of a tense conflict. Like a game of Hnefatafl where someone is about to take out the king…”  
Bjorn laughed, relaxing into his forearms, “I could see that…”  
“What about you?” Askeladd inquired.

“Hmm… Battle obviously. Preferably while I’m in a full rage and can’t notice it, but if that were somehow not enough then…” Bjorn closed his eyes, thinking about it, “I would be honored if I could be struck down by your hand.”

Askeladd remained silent, taking the admission as it was as he peeled himself away from the window where he had been watching Thorfinn practice. His eyes fell onto Bjorn who lay there looking peaceful despite his prior statement, as if he would have it no other way ultimately. Askeladd moved to his side, running a hand up and through Bjorn’s hair. He gave no voice to the plethora of replies that ran through his mind but instead allowed himself to indulge in the permanence of that very moment.

The TWACK of Thorfinn’s blade against the various pails and wood planks he practiced on travelled through the air around them, which offered some comfort in its own way. It allowed Askeladd the opportunity to take stock of the often unappreciated. The scent of sweat and musk lingering in the room, the sensation of Bjorn’s hair under his fingers, and the way he looked so vulnerable despite them both knowing they could be called back to battle at any moment.

Knowing the way his own father had died, Askeladd was always a bit tense in acts surrounding that of sex. Perhaps that’s why he engaged in it so little, always on edge, always taking stock of his surroundings and the mentalities of those surrounding him.

Askeladd let Bjorn rest, dressing himself and taking the posture of guard as it was the least he could do to show his appreciation for the exchange they shared.

When Askeladd did finally leave the hut, Thorfinn cast him a look of absolute detest but spoke no words. He wondered if it was because Thorfinn thought men sleeping with each other was something detestable or simply because he detested Askeladd so earnestly. Askeladd couldn’t help but chuckle for it was undoubtedly the latter. _Such a strange lad. Might he be fortunate enough to find someone to settle down with someday…_

**Author's Note:**

> I caught up from where I left off in the manga years ago which was around chapter 88, watched all the new anime episodes, then reread the manga and wrote this while I was at work so I was really feeling this.


End file.
